


上错花轿嫁对郎

by 9lang2miaomiao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂/堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lang2miaomiao/pseuds/9lang2miaomiao
Summary: 良堂/堂良 无差Lofter ID：九郎与猫不可兼得





	上错花轿嫁对郎

#《你是我的人间烟火》 **番外篇**

 

# 法医孟鹤堂❤痕检员周九良

 

# 无年龄差设定，ooc是我的

 

 

「1」

 

周九良，年十八，土生土长的金陵人士。

 

在这十八年的人生中，他一直痴迷于两件事：天/安/门的升旗仪式和电视剧《大宋提刑官》。

 

前者是因为小学课本里的洗脑教育，后者则是因为他好奇各种电视剧里的勘验技术到底是真是假。在周九良多年的执迷下。这两件听起来风马牛不相及的爱好终于扭曲成了一个异常和谐的愿望：

 

**“我要去北京读警校！天天早起看升旗！”**

 

而如今，周九良同学顶着炎炎烈日，站在沈阳火车站出站口，一脸迷茫。

 

从南京到沈阳，他自虐般的选择了一趟23个小时的K字头慢车，就为了有足够时间来思考一个问题——

 

在填高考志愿的时候，为什么没有一个人告诉他“ **中国刑事警察学院** ”不在北京，而在沈阳？！

 

现在晚了。

 

 

「2」

 

孟鹤堂，年十九，地地道道的黑龙江人。

 

孟鹤堂这人什么都好，就有一个致命的弱点：胆小，尤其怕鬼故事。

 

高中三年住校生活，他没少因为这闯祸。他曾经因为半夜起来上厕所找不到回去的路，哭到整层楼的声控灯都亮了。甚至在大白天里，他也能把天台上晾着的白床单当成鬼，一个人在天台上跑来跑去，大喊大叫，楼下的不知情群众以为他想不开，最后都惊动了110和119。

 

被逼无奈的父母决定让孟鹤堂去报考警校，试图用正义的光芒感化他，用坚硬的警徽保护他。孟氏父母反复向儿子保证过，去警校是去读经济侦查方向的，不是刑警，不用去案发现场，安全又踏实。

 

得到保证的孟鹤堂消停下来，规矩地在填报志愿的网站上输入了“中国刑事警察学院—经济侦查方向”，点击确认提交，然后开心地把电脑让给了后面的同学。

 

他离开前，后面的同学问了一句：“诶？这小方框是啥？咱要勾选上吗？”

 

“啥小方框？我没注意啊，估计不重要，反正关键地方是要打字输入的。”孟鹤堂没多想就回家等通知书了。

 

直到一个月后，看到通知书上的“法医方向”，他才隐约记起，那个小方框……好像叫“ **是否拒绝调剂** ”……

 

现在完了。

 

 

「3」

 

虽然不在北京，但起码是中国最专业的警察学院，进入了校园的周九良心里稍微舒服了一点。大不了等假期再去北京呗？起码相比起南京，沈阳离北京要近得多了不是~

 

大热天里，周九良在几个楼之间跑来跑去，忙着报道、领被褥和军训服、把行李搬进宿舍。等一切都收拾妥当后，他已经出了不少汗。喜欢干净的他决定趁着晚饭前去洗个澡，然后舒舒服服的去吃个正宗烤冷面。

 

沈阳的烤冷面正不正宗咱不敢说，但是沈阳的大澡堂子绝对百分之百正宗。

 

周九良拎着他装着洗漱用品的小篮子，趿拉着小拖鞋，哼着小曲来到了宿舍楼里的浴室。然后一下子就被眼前重重叠叠的白花花身影吓呆了。

 

不行！必须搬出去！！我不要住宿舍了！！！

 

 

「4」

 

泪眼汪汪挥别父母的孟鹤堂，一步三回头地挪向了法医专业的报道处。接待老师温柔善良，看着他泪眼婆娑的，就主动开口搭话。

 

“同学你好，你是被调剂来的吧？你本来想选的是什么啊？”

 

“老师好，我原来选的经侦，因为我特别胆小怕鬼。”

 

“那你压根就不该来警校吧？”

 

“是我爸让我来的，他说警徽能保护我，邪祟不侵。”

 

老师被这理由逗得一乐，宽言安慰道，“别担心，孩子。你要实在不想学法医，第一年通选课后，成绩优异的学生可以申请换专业的。”

 

“谢谢老师！我会努力学习，克服心理障碍的！”

 

得到可以换专业的消息后，孟鹤堂踏实下来，拎着行李找到了自己的宿舍。推门一看，里面已经有两个室友先到了。两人都客气的跟他打了招呼，只不过一个正擦拭着自己带来的全套手术刀，另一个正摆放着整副人体骨骼模型。

 

不行！必须搬出去！！我不要住宿舍了！！！

 

 

「5」

 

于是，怀揣相同信念的两个大一新生就这么在校门口的房屋中介遇见了。两个人一拍即合，选中了一套小两居的房子，开始了合租生活。

 

新家里，孟鹤堂终于拥有了毛绒绒的地毯和色调温和的墙壁，周九良也终于拥有了独立封闭干净私密的卫生间。

 

至于屋里的小厨房那就是锦上添花的存在了。新家第一次开火，两人买了许多肉类和蔬菜，热热闹闹地吃了一顿火锅。餐桌闲谈中，两人都交代了搬家缘由，当然了，结果是互不理解。

 

“你个学法医的还能怕鬼？还想凭优异成绩换专业？你先担心你的出勤率吧！解剖课你敢上吗？”

 

“你别笑话我！连个澡堂子都不敢进，扭扭捏捏的，我看你怎么在我们大东北交到朋友！哼！”

 

虽然话不投机，但有酒就行。几瓶啤酒下肚，两个人开始称兄道弟，好不快活。

 

“孟哥，你比我大一岁，就是我亲哥！以后被吓着了害怕的时候，你就来找我，我罩着你！”

 

“兄弟！仗义！就冲这，哥哥以后给你做好吃的，带你出去玩，哥哥的朋友都是你的朋友！”

 

 

「6」

 

两个人后来也确实都做到了醉酒时的承诺。

 

平日里，一般都是孟鹤堂回家做晚饭，周九良刷碗。但只有每周三和周五，一定要换成周九良做饭，周九良刷碗。因为那两天的下午，法医系有生理医学课。

 

“九良，我不想吃饭，没有胃口。”回到家的孟鹤堂放下钥匙，径直进入厨房，拉住周九良的围裙带子就不撒手了。

 

“孟哥，我知道你没胃口，我就做的葱油面，你稍微吃两口，垫垫肚子也好。”

 

被小白鼠实验吓到的孟鹤堂寸步不离地跟着周九良，从厨房挪到餐厅，吃完饭又从餐厅挪回厨房。这种连体婴儿状态一直持续到周九良要去洗澡的时候。

 

周九良站在浴室门前，看着死不松手的孟鹤堂，一脸生无可恋。

 

“孟哥，我就洗个澡，你给我十分钟行吗？就十分钟。”

 

“不行，外面那么黑，我不想出去。我就坐马桶盖上待着，行吗？”

 

“……咱家连个浴帘都没有，你让我怎么洗啊？”

 

“都是大老爷们，你至于不至于啊？得得得，我不看还不行吗？你拿毛巾给我眼睛蒙上，行了吧？”

 

洗澡的时候还有另一个人在同一空间里——这是周九良自打记事以来的头一回。哪哪儿都觉得不对劲的他，飞快地洗完了澡，套上了睡衣，撂下一句“孟哥，我洗完了”就要往外冲。可是他又被孟鹤堂抓住了衣角。

 

“你别走…我也要洗澡…

  你坐下来陪我，不用遮着眼睛也没事。”

 

……

 

周九良闭着眼睛决定明天就算逃课也要去买个浴帘回来。

 

终于躺在床上的周九良抱着小恐龙抱枕，调整好姿势，正准备进入梦乡。忽然他感觉身边床垫一沉，一个温暖的身体靠向了自己。

 

“九良，我害怕。我不想一个人睡。”

 

一而再再而三的，两个人都习惯了这样相拥而眠的日子。孟鹤堂没有提起来换专业的事，周九良也没有想起来买浴帘的事。

 

 

「7」

 

别看他们两个在家里相处的这么融洽，在学校里两人却完全没有什么交集，上课不在一个楼，同学朋友也不是一个圈子的。他们的合租关系直到大三那年才被人发现。

 

说来也巧，为了征集毕业晚会的节目，策划组在学校论坛上搜罗着各种能人异士，以求在警校这种环境中凑出一台像样的文艺晚会。

 

这不，他们就相中了音乐版的吉他手（ID:孟小仙儿）和戏曲版的三弦手（ID：小恐龙的三哥）。在观看他们之前的投稿视频时，有个眼尖的小姑娘有了惊人的发现。

 

“你们看！他们俩的背景是不是一样的？！不是这个卧室，是门口露出来的那个客厅！！”

 

不比不知道，一查吓一跳。经过视频逐一比对，大家发现这就是同居的两个人啊！瞬间脑补出一段绝美爱情的小姑娘，熬夜截图配字，一篇洋洋洒洒、有理有据的分析贴就发在了论坛首页。

 

不到一天的时间，这篇有图有真相的帖子就被顶到了十大榜首。众人纷纷感慨这是什么神仙爱情啊！跟帖被点赞最多的就是跪求两人合作的声音。

 

只有两个当事人看到之后，二脸懵逼。明明是合租，怎么被传成同居了？

 

“咱们这个房子，隔音这么好的吗？”

 

“可能是吧…我确实是尽量抽你不在的时候才练琴的。”

 

“其实…我也是…”

 

互相不知情的事这算是解释清楚了，可二人却默契的刻意忽略了“同居”和“爱情”这件事。

 

两人商量着答应了毕业晚会表演节目的事情，最近有时间就回家来一起磨合作品。在音乐的融合中，他们慢慢发现——两人心中没问出口的那句话，好像也没什么问出口的必要了。

 

 

「8」

 

“

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

时针它不停在转动

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

小雨它拍打着水花

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

是不是还在牵挂他

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

有几滴眼泪已落下

 

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

**有没有爱上我们俩**

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

**想不想带着我回家**

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

**能不能也带上个他**

嘀嗒呤哒呤哒呤哒

**因为我们在一起啦**

”

 

 

「9」

 

毕业季，孟鹤堂问周九良想去哪里，周九良想起自己前十八年的人生理想，脱口而出——北京。

 

后来呢？

 

后来的故事在《你是我的人间烟火》里，戳开我的合集看看吧~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么直接发文被屏蔽了四次！！！  
> 我也不敢问......


End file.
